


a long night

by Leafspeaks



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minsung if you want there to be, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafspeaks/pseuds/Leafspeaks
Summary: jisung gets sick in the middle of the night while away from home and minho takes care of him as best he can





	a long night

**Author's Note:**

> hey sorry the title's boring. there's not enough skz sickfic in the world so here we are.

jisung woke up shaking like a leaf and in a cold sweat. he could smell himself and he did _not _smell nice. he smelled sour and somehow like armpits and feet at the same time, and that combined with the arm digging into his stomach - the arm digging into his stomach?

he opened his eyes for about one second and the world somehow managed to spin, in spite of it being nothing but pure darkness. in spite of that as well, jisung managed to gather that the arm belonged to minho, who had either gotten lonely, gotten cold, or had sleepwalked to jisung’s bed in the middle of the night. his memory jarred, jisung vaguely remembered that they were at a hotel in - where were they? some country, he couldn’t remember which one, but it wasn’t korea, and despite his uncontrollable shivering and how much he normally didn’t mind minho invading his sleeping territory, he needed to get this stupid arm off of his stomach. and he needed to shower. and change the bed sheets, because there was probably a jisung-shaped sweat stain on them as of now. if minho was awake, he’d be appalled to be touching jisung right now.

so, as slowly and quietly and smoothly as he could, jisung rolled off the bed. the rolling, it turned out, was an awful idea. and actually, the whole being out of bed thing turned out to be one of the worst ideas jisung had ever had, apparently, because his legs didn’t seem up to being stood on.

maybe he just needed to sit for a second?

he didn't seem to have much of a choice. he slumped to the ground with his back to the bed and leaned forward, letting his head fall into his hands. maybe he’d just… stay here. at least it was cooler on the floor. and jisung was tired… _so_ tired. his eyes drooped. his body slumped to the side. every part of his body hurt, but he wanted so badly not to move that he could almost call himself comfortable. that is, he was willing to lie to himself for the sake of sleep.

until his stomach lurched and he realized that sleep wasn’t in the cards. he put a hand over his mouth, suppressing a gag. _no. _he was _not_ going to be sick. he swallowed, again and again, but he was only making his throat dryer and that was making him feel sicker. a hiccup wracked his whole body, making his situation all the more precarious, and he was left shaking with the effort of keeping his stomach where it belonged.

no. no, no, _no_.

a moan slipped out from between his lips. his stomach hurt _so _bad. he closed his eyes. maybe he could meditate the sick feeling away.

“jisung?” _shit, minho_.

maybe he could pretend he was asleep. maybe if he just stayed quiet-

“_jisungie?_” oh, no, that was minho’s pre-panic voice. so then pretending to sleep wasn’t going to work.

“minho-hyung, go back to sleep.” in hindsight, jisung had no idea why he thought that would do anything except pique minho’s interest. he could imagine the way the older boy's expression mirrored the curiosity of a cat, partly hoping for something good, mostly just hoping for something entertaining.

jisung wished he could convince him that this was neither of those things, but sure enough minho’s face came peeking over the edge of the bed with that exact expression on his face.

“hannie, why are you on the floor?”

“it’s-“ jisung hiccuped. “it’s comfortable.”

minho frowned, staring more closely at the younger boy as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. “let me try!”

jisung sighed. he could hardly prevent minho from sitting on the floor. hell, he couldn’t even keep him out of his own bed. unsurprisingly, minho was beside him in a few seconds. he was quiet for a moment. then:

“this is _not_ comfortable. objectively.”

maybe minho would leave, go back to the comfortable bed, if jisung could just hold it together for one minute- he swallowed a hiccup that somehow turned into a gag and a hand clamped over his mouth and some sort of disgusting noise as he swallowed back down stomach acid.

minho’s eyes locked onto him instantly.

_great job, dumbass._

“you do _not_ look good.” _fuck, _jisung didn't _feel_ good.

“thanks,” jisung managed, just barely. he squeezed his eyes shut. he was _not_ going to open his mouth again for the rest of the night, he was not-

minho’s hands were suddenly on jisung’s face and jisung was _still_ not going to open his mouth but he had nothing against flailing a bit. until he realized that flailing had nearly as bad an effect on his stomach as opening his mouth had. reluctantly, he stilled, and much to his surprise minho pulled back.

“jisungie, are you sick?”

jisung shrugged, avoiding looking even slightly in minho’s direction.

“let’s go to the bathroom.”

oh, jisung _so_ did not want to move. “no.”

minho frowned, and stood up. huh, maybe he had given up. out of character, but-

he returned with the tiny little hotel trashcan that had originally been under the desk.

“just in case,” he explained. jisung scowled.

“no, i’m not gonna- _fuck_,” jisung’s stomach lurched and he snatched the trash out of minho’s hand, startling the older boy as he retched loudly. _fuck._

——

jisung had never looked so small. so weak. so _still_ and worn out and _scared_. squishy cheeks aside, jisung was always so sharp. sharp and put together and on top of everything and stable.

right now he looked downright fragile and minho was _not_ prepared to deal with this. the first time jisung retched, minho had nearly jumped out of his skin, and that time nothing had come up. within the next second, vomit was filling the plastic bin with an appalling noise and an even worse odor, and minho had to resist every molecule in his body just to prevent himself from running away.

he wasn’t even squeamish. just scared.

“i’ll-“ minho started to stand, his shaky hand on jisung’s shuddering back. “i’ll get chan, or woojin, just wait a minute, jisungie.”

minho started to move away, but hesitated upon feeling a slight - _weak_ \- tug on his pajama pants. he looked down just as jisung’s hand slipped to the ground, his body wracked by another heave. minho shuddered.

“sungjie, i don’t know how to help you, but chan or, or woojin - they would know.”

minho jumped as jisung made a noise that minho had never heard before. the younger boy’s shoulders jolted and more sick poured out of his mouth, and then he looked up and shook his head almost violently and made that noise again and- and, oh? oh god, was he sobbing? was that what that sound was?

“you can’t, minho, please, i-“ he hiccuped. “i don’t want to bother them, i didn’t want to bother you, you should–“ jisung retched and spat up some bile.

“woah, hey,” minho crouched down again. “i’m not gonna just leave you here alone, i just-“

“no, you need sleep and jeongin has an extra bed,” jisung hiccuped and minho braced himself for more puking but was instead met with the kind of short breaths that tended to anticipate a panic attack. honestly, not exactly preferable.

“jisung. hey. please, take a deep breath. please.” minho took his own advice and then put a hand on jisung’s shoulder. “sungie, look at me, i’m not gonna leave, okay? but i'm also not gonna wake up anyone else unless you want me to. you’re okay. _i’m_ okay.”

jisung looked, his eyes glinting and wet in the darkness. minho’s heart ached, but he was relieved as the younger boy’s breathing began to slow.

“okay, good. good. do you still feel sick?”

jisung hesitated briefly, then nodded. minho frowned and played a bit with jisung’s sweaty hair.

“baby, you probably have a stomach bug. we should really get you to the bathroom.”

“no…” jisung whined pitifully. “don’t wanna be… upright.”

“okay,” minho said amicably. “i’ll carry you, then.”

that, as desired, got jisung’s attention. “no! no, i’ll, i’ll walk, just… will you help?”

minho was already grabbing his arm, helping him to his feet. “okay, let’s go!”

two steps later and minho was absolutely terrified that he was about to get puked on. also, carrying jisung would have been easier. as it was, the sick boy was stumbling sideways because his face was buried against minho’s shoulder, making gulping, gasping sounds that were making minho nauseous. minho was holding the entirety of the younger boy’s weight up - which wasn’t much, actually, but carrying deadweight was never easy. carrying deadweight while in constant fear of being puked on was even harder.

fortunately, they made it without disaster, just barely. as soon as they were near the toilet, jisung crumpled to he ground with a gurgling heave.

minho flicked the bathroom light on, almost reversing the action on instinct as jisung began making pitiful noises of distaste.

“turn it off!” jisung whined. the sick boy looked awful. sweaty and shaky and pale and just slightly green, slightly flushed. his eyes squinty from the light, one hand on his stomach, the other on his very obviously aching head.

“sorry, babe, i have to be able to see.”

he checked the clock: 12:53 am. he checked on jisung: still throwing up quite a lot, now trying to hide his face in his arms as he did so. minho grabbed some pillows and blankets off the hotel beds and dragged them to the bathroom, snagging a bottle of water from the refrigerator on the way.

“sungie, drink some water.”

“uh-uh,” jisung groaned. he’d been quiet for a bit, so minho had begun to hope that he was done for a while. apparently not, seeing as he suddenly lurched forward. minho winced at the multiple consecutive splashing noises that followed. as jisung started to cough, minho was struck yet again by how small, how young he looked.

on the plus side, his little stomach seemed to be empty, if the unproductive retching was anything to go by. still he remained slumped over the toilet. minho made a face. it smelled awful.

“jisungie, lean back.”

“no,” jisung mumbled, voice slurred. minho sighed as jisung dry heaved again.

“you’re making yourself sicker, baby, come on, get your head out of there please, and i’ll flush it for you. then you can go back. with slightly less vomit-smell.”

jisung shot minho a look of pure disdain, but followed his instructions when the older boy helped him lean back against a pile of pillows. a literal mountain of all eight pillows that came with the room, which were now piled on the floor of the bathroom.

jisung looked so small…

shaking his head to clear it, minho flushed the toilet, then grabbed the water bottle and knelt down next to jisung. the kid looked absolutely exhausted. minho could hardly blame him, but still. it hurt, seeing him like this.

carefully, minho brushed jisung’s sweaty hair back on his head, giving him a gentle head massage as he did so. “mmm.” jisung seemed to like it.

“okay, you _have _to drink some water. please.”

slowly, reluctantly, jisung’s eyes blinked open.

“you’re kind of freaking me out, babe,” minho said quietly. “you need to stay hydrated.”

“fine,” jisung grumbled. minho almost grinned, he was so relieved. “just a sip!”

“okay, okay, here!” minho handed the younger boy the water bottle and watched him take a single sip, then another five or so when he saw minho watching.

“done.” well, minho was honestly surprised he’d drunk that much. thankfully, jisung looked slightly better. minho took the water bottle and screwed the cap back on. he left for a minute to put the water back in the refrigerator, and when he got back, jisung was very much asleep, laying comfortably on the pillow pile.

——

jisung woke up at some point, nauseous once again. apparently there wasn’t much in his stomach, because as painful as violently spewing up pure stomach acid was, it didn’t last long.

he leaned back onto the pillow pile, vaguely remembering minho putting it there. speaking of… where _was_ minho? jisung swiveled his head around, doing a double take as he nearly missed him - there he was, laying on bathroom floor, dead asleep in spite of the cold, hard ground beneath him.

jisung really hoped minho didn’t get sick.

his stomach lurched again and jisung hunched over the toilet yet again. apparently, he’d been wrong about assuming his stomach was empty, because he threw up _a whole lot_. he _really _hoped minho didn’t get sick, because getting sick _fucking sucked._

——

when minho woke up in the morning, he wrinkled his nose immediately. the bathroom smelled absolutely rancid. he pushed himself up off the ground, his whole body aching from the floor he’d slept on, and rubbed his eyes. he was so tired he could hardly remember where he was, let alone figure out the smell.

then his eyes landed on jisung, who had once again fallen into that apparently comfortable position of hanging his head over the vomit-filled toilet, who must have woken up in the middle of the night and been sick again, who was going to be in _so much pain _when he woke up.

minho clicked his tongue and gently moved jisung away from the toilet before flushing it. minho inspected jisung closely, then, checking his complexion and his temperature. he was still a bit warm, but the kid felt notably less sweaty than he had last night and looked slightly more alive, so that was something. minho just hoped he’d be up to replenishing his liquids as soon as he woke up, because chan and woojin would find out about this soon and they’d no doubt be exponentially more forceful than minho had.

**Author's Note:**

> i know that leaving comments can be stressful and difficult for a million different reasons, so here are some short, copy-and-paste comments which are 110% acceptable to use if you'd like to provide me with some encouragement, but don't have the time or energy to come up with your own:
> 
> 1) "Just read this for a second time!”  
2) “I loved this!”  
2) “<3″  
4) “This was great!”  
5) “One of my favorites!”  
6) “Extra kudos!”  
7) Reply to another comment with “all of this!″ or “+1″  
8) “Will definitely recommend this!”  
9) “This was my favorite part: [paste quote]”  
10) “Thanks for writing this!”
> 
> still don't want to leave a comment? no worries! i hope you enjoyed the story nonetheless!
> 
> if you'd like to see me write something else, feel free to send requests! you can also send me mail [through my tumblr account](https://sick-skz.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
